Gorronear
by Emiita
Summary: – ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –gritó Lucy, espantada. – ¿Y qué haces con mis bragas? ¿Por qué mierda todo el mundo entra en mi casa?


**Declaimer:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje obsceno. OoC. Pueden encontrarle la lógica o puede que no. Y lo puse como un NaLu, sí, pero salen Erza y Gray y el gato entrometido, y ah, también la acosadora sexual de Juvia xD Pero me dio pereza meterlos a todos en eso de personajes (? xD

**Nº palabras:** 1.383

**Resumen:** – ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –gritó Lucy, espantada. – ¿Y qué haces con mis bragas? ¿Por qué mierda todo el mundo entra en mi casa?

* * *

**Gorronear.**

Lucy se despertó en medio de la noche con la vaga sensación de que tenía calor. Rodó por el colchón, trató de recolocarse de nuevo y pateó las sábanas hacía abajo. Volvió a rodar y entonces fue cuando lo notó. ¿Pero qué mierda...?

– ¡Natsu, idiota! ¿Qué haces aquí?–gritó sin medir las consecuencias de alzar la voz a horas tan poco adecuadas viviendo, como vivía, en un edificio.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué gritas?–murmuró Natsu, tallándose los ojos.

– ¿Cómo porqué? ¡Esta es mi cama!

–Lucy, solo duérmete.

Natsu que apenas había levantado la cabeza de la almohada cinco centímetros volvió a dejarla caer, cerrando los ojos. Lucy supo que se había dejado dormir cuando su respiración se volvió más pausada.

–Mierda.

La rubia boca arriba y de brazos cruzados, infló las mejillas y se quedó mirando el techo, enojada por las intromisiones de Natsu en su casa. Al menos tuvo el detalle de cerrar la ventaba.

–Lucy, quiero pescado.–musitó entre sueños Happy, rodando por la cama en medio de ambos y terminando abrazado a la chica.

–Incluso el gato. –bufó.–Son todos una panda de gorrones.

Y con esas palabras, sonrió y se dejó dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Lucy despertó con peso extra, y no, no cenó más de la cuenta y engordo veinte kilos en una noche, joder -¿Cuántas veces tenía que decirlo? No está pasada de peso.-

Natsu estaba abrazada a ella por la cintura, apoyando la cabeza entre medio de sus pechos -haciéndole tragar pelo rosa si se le ocurría abrir la boca- y Happy se aferraba a su pierna -la que no ocupaba Natsu.-

–Oh, joder, tengo que mear. –suspiró la chica, sintiéndose agotada sin tan siquiera levantarse.

Lucy trató de despertar a Natsu, pero fue un caso perdido desde antes de empezar. Al final acabó intentando despegar al matadragones de ella, pero cuanto más se esforzaba en alejarlo, más se empeñaba él en aferrarse a ella y su -bello _body_- cuerpo.

En un intento desesperado -y con la vejiga reventando- Lucy rodó por la cama, dándole la vuelta a la tortilla, sin cambiar en sí el resultado final. Natsu estaba ahora boca arriba en la cama, Lucy arriba de él -metiéndole las tetas en toda la cara- y Happy aplastado en medio de ambos -pobre gato.-

–Esto es imposible.

–Me muero. –se quejó Natsu entre sueños, removiéndose. –Lucy, deja de comer.

Maldita salamandra de mierda.

El chico no podía respirar bien -pues imagínate Happy.- y terminó soltándola. Para asegurarse de no volver a caer en sus garras y que su vejiga no la dejara en evidencia, le dio a Natsu su almohada. La reacción fue inmediata. La estrechó tanto contra él que Lucy creyó que la rompería. A veces las tendencias perrunas de Natsu por olfatearlo todo le daban escalofríos.

–Quiero pescado, Lucy. –murmuró Happy aferrándose a una esquina de la almohada.

– ¿Te crees que soy tu criada, gato?

Recordando su propósito inicial de mear, Lucy salió de su habitación estirándose por el camino. En frente divisó su escritorio, la dichosa ventana por donde todos entraban, abierta, a Erza con un tanga suyo en la mano y… ¡Espera!

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –gritó, espantada. – ¿Y qué haces con mis bragas?

–Lucy, tu ropa interior es demasiado provocativa. –le dijo con su sonrojo y su tono pesado. – ¿Te has dado cuenta de que se te ven las nalgas?

Ella suspiró. Mierda. ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en hablar sobre su lencería?

–Erza es un tanga, se supone que es así.

–Ya, pero tú tienes tendencias exhibicionistas y tus faldas son muy cortas.

–Me lo dice la de las armaduras sexys. –se cruzó de brazos, entrecerrando los ojos.

–Yo solo digo que no es práctico. –se excusó, nerviosa.

–Erza ¿qué haces aquí?

La pelirroja soltó de repente el tanga, dejándolo caer de cualquier manera sobre la cómoda.

–Vine a comer pastel. –sonrió como una chiquilla, mostrando su tarta.–En el gremio todos me roban mi pastel de fresa. Esos bastardos. –añadió con su aura asesina.

– ¿Por qué todos vienen a mi casa?

– ¿Tu no tenías ganas de hacer pis?

Joder. Hasta se olvidaba de mear. Obvio el hecho de que Erza sabía que tenía ganas de mear y seguramente había escuchado su pelea por soltarse de las garras de Natsu.

Una vez cubierta su necesidad primaria más urgente, regresó a la sala, encontrándose con Erza comiendo pastel sentada en su sillón como si esta fuera su casa, viendo la televisión y tomando su té.

–Iré a despertar a Natsu.

– ¿Dejas a La flama andante dormir aquí, contigo?

–No lo dejo, él se auto-invita entrando por la ventana, Gray. –suspiró. Luego cayó en cuenta de quién le hizo la pregunta.– ¿Tú también?

–Buenos días, Lucy.

– ¿Gray, esa es mi novela?–preguntó con tono funesto.

–Tenía que saber qué pasaba con el héroe, Lucy. Aunque debo reconocer que quizás tú escritura es demasiado…ejem, explícita para mí.–se sonrojó.–No sabía que te gustaban ese tipo de relatos.

La mandíbula de Lucy podría haberse caído hasta el suelo, pero no tenía dicha capacidad. Gray había leído su novela, concretamente el capítulo donde el héroe y su enamorada tenían sexo. Oh, mierda. Qué vergüenza.

–No seas tonto, Gray. Lucy solo escribe arte.–Erza otra vez estaba exagerando. Se levantó rápidamente del sillón y tomó las manos de Lucy, sonrojándose.– ¿Quién es tu inspiración? ¿Tú no eres…?–y entonces el rostro de Erza se congeló.– ¡Natsu, ven aquí, maldito dragón pervertido!

Oh, genial. Fantástico. Solo llevaba, veamos, unos diez minutos despierta y ya había sido ultrajada por Natsu y Happy, su privacidad del cajón de lencería expuesto y cuestionado por Erza y llamada pervertida por Gray -válgame la ironía, stripper.-

Y ah, claro, está ese pequeño detalle de que Erza y Gray habían llegado a una errónea conclusión y estaban ahora mismo apaleando a Natsu por violarla, supuestamente.

Pero no pasa nada, ¿eh? Su salud mental no está en juego ni tiene un ataque de nervios ni nada por el estilo. Ella no es histérica. No.

– ¡No, Erza, por favor! ¿Qué hice? ¡Maldito Stripper, suéltame! ¡Lucy, ayúdame!

– ¡No la toques!–gritaron Erza y Gray.

–Juvia reconoce, rival de amor, qué tu novela es interesante. ¡Pero eso no hará que le quites a Juvia a Gray_-sama_! –la acusó Juvia, saliendo de detrás de una planta, con su preciada novela en la mano.

– ¿Por qué todos entran en mi casa?–lloriqueó, Lucy.

–Te gusssta.~

Ains. Todos entran en la casa de Lucy. Porque una de las principales cualidades para ser un mago de Fairy Tail, Lucy, no es ser fuerte, sino tener la maravillosa habilidad para allanar la propiedad privada y gorronear todo lo que puedas, y la otra, ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para no cerrar la jodida ventana con llave y permitir que tus aprovechados amigos entren en tu casa -sabes de qué clase eres tu ¿no, Lucy?-

* * *

_Vaaaale, puede que si me drogara, pero solo un poquito (? xD Nah, no es cierto xD Pero sé que no tiene lógica y ni pies ni cabeza...y, oye, los fics no tienen pies ni tampoco cabeza, sino saldrían corriendo al verme LOL _

_En fin, se acabó lo que se daba. Los tres fics seguidos que publiqué hoy eran los únicos que tenía acabados xD _

_Ya volveré cuando a mi cerebro le dé por tocarme las narices con ideas absurdas sobre NaLu's y Fairy Tail y Erza erótica y tal (? xDDDD _

_Nos leemos, babys~_


End file.
